Sakura and the Giant Peach
by Fylleth
Summary: How will Sakura win over the Giant Peach? Of course Syaoran is there to help to make Peach a Giant Poached Peach.


~Sakura and the Giant Peach~

If I owned CCS I won't have to make a fanfic, ne? Anyway, I'm desperate for ideas; please let me know if you have any. I don't have many ideas. So, if you like this fanfic, please review. This is story is partly Sakura vs. Touya and partly S+S fluff.

Chapter 1: Peach Drinking Peach Juice

Kinomoto Fujitaka was on some archaeology trip for two weeks and the two siblings had to manage themselves. It was completely dull, for their father had always been a source of enjoyment. And it was the school holidays.

To make it worse, even Syaoran went back to Hong Kong for a week.

Sakura prepared breakfast for herself and Touya. She only made sandwiches because she was in a hurry. Next, she made some green tea, pouring them in two cups.

Sakura was in the middle of pouring the tea when Touya appeared. 'Ohayo! I made us breakfast!' she greeted Touya with pleasure as he entered the kitchen looking not even a little bit sleepy.

'Ohayo. I can't believe the kaijuu woke up so early,' said Touya in an infuriating singsong voice that made Sakura's blood boil. 'Usually the kaijuu would wake up like - what, noon?'

Sakura's green tea spilled to the side, discolouring the placemat from red to a dull brown.

'NANI!? I'm not a kaijuu! And I never woke up that late!' Sakura shouted. 'You should at least appreciate I got up early _just _to make breakfast!'

'Practice makes perfect,' leered Touya. 'And watch your tea.' 

Sakura couldn't figure out whether he meant he had practiced avoiding her kick over the years or just taunting her to do better OR exaggerating about the now filthy placemat. All the same, she felt annoyed.

'Heck with my tea.' She gave her brother a fiery glare.

'My little sister's not like any other girl,' sighed Touya, as Sakura continued to glare at him. 'Did you make these?' Touya gestured at the food on the table.

'Yes, I've _said _already did, and I wished I only cooked for one,' Sakura retorted.

'For me? Why, thanks, even though I wouldn't want any.' Touya took out some chilled peach juice in the refrigerator. 'Your cooking is crap.'

'For _me_!' Sakura, snarled. 'My cooking is _not _crap!'

Touya poured the juice into a glass calmly, as though daft to Sakura's loud voice. 'Want some? At least it won't taste as bad as your tea.' Touya was thoroughly satisfied to see Sakura's livid expression.

Sakura's fists were shaking with fury. 'Shut UP!' she shouted. 'Peach drinking peach juice!'

With that, she stormed out, heading to a café planning to eat with her friends instead. She had decided earlier to have her breakfast early, and start doing her homework. But maybe she could leave the books unattended for a few days.

_Why am I stuck with a dippy idiot under my own roof?_

'Ohayo, Sakura!' Her friends waved from a table.

'Ohayo.' Sakura tried to control the moodiness in her voice. __

'You look – upset,' said Tomoyo.

'I am, with nii-chan,' Sakura answered. 'I _hate _this holiday.'

'Well, that happens all the time right?' Naoko said.

'It's going to happen more often now,' said Sakura miserably. 'He's not appreciating anything I do. I wish he would, for _once _not pick on me or tease me. Doesn't he have something better to do?'

'I really sympathise you Sakura,' spoke Rika, 'for your holiday seems very disastrous.'

'It _is.'_

'So, your dad's away for two weeks and your boyfriend won't also be around until the coming Monday,' mused Chiharu.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out again. 'I'm really going to miss Syaoran.' Sakura didn't realise she was sighing dramatically (at least to Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu).

All the four of them looked at each other, alarmed.

'She's acting weird!' muttered Naoko.

'What are we going to do!?' said Rika worriedly.

'We better inform Li-kun right away!' Tomoyo said without delay.

'Yeah, we have to!' Chiharu agreed and they all turned to Sakura who was still wearing the same bleak, lonely and longing expression. There was a pitiful yearning in her green eyes, similar to a little kitten needing food.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. 'Uncontrollable desire for love,' she deliberated. 'I want to record this unexpected facial expression. Sadly my camera is at home.'

'Nani? Have I missed anything?' asked Sakura, out of her trance.

'No. Cheer up, Sakura!' Naoko said merrily. 'He'll be back soon.'

* * *

Sakura returned back to her house with a large vanilla Fran for her brother. She didn't mean to scream and yell like that. Maybe the manner she stomped out was just a little too harsh.

'Hi nii-chan,' Sakura said. She noticed a pair of shoes near the door. 'Is Yukito-san here?'

'Yeah, so bring what ever you brought here,' said Touya _helpfully._

'Still not appreciating I bought a Fran just to say sorry?' Sakura said.

'Of course not.

'Then I'm serving it.' Sakura went into the kitchen after welcoming Yukito and telling Touya to WAIT.

'I wonder why Sakura's taking so long with the vanilla Fran,' said Yukito. 'They're my favourites.'

_Isn't everything edible your favourite? _thought Touya. It was a nonsensical idea to think that Yukito had a food he disliked. 

'It's done!' Sakura said, entering the room with a tray.

There were two very big crystal bowls on it. One of them had more vanilla Fran than it could hold, with strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and every other berries and fruits Sakura could find and topped with a generous amount of whipped cream and a cherry; the other was just a small piece of the Fran with a minute slice of peach as a decoration.

'Enjoy your meal!' Sakura announced cheerfully, and left them.

'I like the big one, you know,' said Yukito, eyeing the Fran with the berries and cream. He tried to make it even more understandable by playing with the cherry, pushing it down into the cream and pulling it up again.

'I'll take the small one,' said Touya meekly.

'Gomen nasai!' Sakura entered the room suddenly. 'I forgot to give you your spoons.' With a big smile, she handed Yukito a big one with a nice shaped handle and gave Touya a plain small plastic one. She snatched up the peach from Touya's bowl and stuck it beside the cherry in Yukito's mountain of whip cream.

Yukito ate his Fran – or 'lapped' it all up in a few bites. Touya finished his in a swallow. The plastic spoon was so fragile it broke in his mouth and he had to spit it out.

'I like Fran,' declared Yukito happily. 'I'm going to buy another one on my way home.'


End file.
